hollowknightfandomcom-20200223-history
White Lady
The White Lady is an NPC in Hollow Knight. She gifts one half of the Kingsoul in the Queen's Gardens. Lore The White Lady is a Root higher beingReddit AMA answer concerning higher beings. who used to be the Queen of Hallownest.In the game files, the White Lady is referred to as "Queen".Kingsoul description: "Holy charm symbolising a union between higher beings." During Hallownest’s prime, the Queen's Gardens were her well-guarded retreat.Last Stag: "Before you rang the bell, I'd almost forgotten this station existed. It was not often used by the common bugs, being a well-guarded retreat for our late Queen." This area used to belong to the Mosskin, with her laying claim to it to create her gardens.Greenpath lore tablet: "Though once our lands, a pale being lays claim to the caverns ahead." The White Lady is the mother of the Vessels.White Lady when she is visited with the completed Grimmchild: "Success then for the scarlet heart, and irony, to use my spawn to grow its own." The Godseeker: "Pale mother... We barely dare to think." Out of shame for her part in their creation, she bound herself in the Queen's Gardens to stop herself from having more offspring.White Lady: "Do I seem prisoner here? If so, it's not by any choice but my own. These bindings about me, I've chosen to erect. There is some shame I feel from my own part in the deed, and this method guarantees it cease. I still feel that urge you see. I always will. A voracious desire to spread seeds upon the land, to propogate myself, to breed." Dryya, one of the Five Great Knights, stood guard over her, although Dryya died after defeating numerous Mantis Traitors. The White Lady is not aware of her death.White Lady: "Dear Ogrim, I'm sure you saw Dryya on the way in? She's stood guard over me for so long. Despite her hard front, she's always been a caring type. I'm sure she'll much enjoy a Knights' reunion." Over time, the White Lady's vision worsened and she could not see much anymore.White Lady: "I cannot see you, but then time has clouded my eyes and I cannot see much." She did sense within her roots the weakening of the Hollow Knight, prompting her to await a visit from a Vessel to give them her part of the Kingsoul.White Lady: "Within my roots, the weakening of the Vessel I plainly feel."''White Lady: ''"It is true. True, that you were awaited. No. Perhaps that is inaccurate. True one like you was awaited. I have a gift, held long for one of your kind." In-game events The White Lady is found in the northwest part of the Queen's Gardens inside a cocoon-like dwelling. Outside this structure is the corpse of Dryya. When the Knight first meets her, she gifts her half of the Kingsoul to them. She then asks the Knight to defeat the Hollow Knight and take their place in sealing the Radiance.White Lady: "The second I find preferable, and would seek your aid in its occurrence, replacement. I implore you, usurp the Vessel." After the Knight has obtained the completed Kingsoul, she comments on their strength and dedication, wondering if they could be more than simply a Vessel.White Lady: "Such strength, such resolve, such dedication! Is it more than simply a Vessel? ... The Kingsoul... What is at the heart of it I wonder? If its curiosity wills it, it should seek out that place. That place where it was born, where it died, where it began..." She tells the Knight to visit their birthplace in the Abyss to find out what is at the heart of the Kingsoul. The White Lady can be offered a Delicate Flower but will refuse it, explaining that the flower originates from outside Hallownest and holds rare power. She makes an appearance in Godhome in the Pantheon of Hallownest, with the Godseeker commenting on her lore and backstory. In this form the White Lady seems to be unbound and without constraints. The Godseeker mentions that the White Lady hides from their attunement, and wonders if she diminishes herself by choice. The Godseeker: "Why does she frustrate Us? How does she hide from Us? Does she diminish herself by choice?" While wearing Grimmchild or Carefree Melody |Title3_Dialogue1=Ahh, that creature beside. It would be naive to claim it friend, though you two share a... similarity? It is a distant link, one words would strain to convey. For it to cling to you now... You've been consumed in the ritual of that scarlet clan. In what poor moment they descend upon our ruin. Aid their propagation, if you so choose, but do not renege on the larger task this kingdom implores. |Title3_Event2= While wearing Grimmchild in its final phase |Title3_Dialogue2=Your companion's eyes burn with a familiar flame... Success then for the scarlet heart, and irony, to use my spawn to grow its own. I know you creature, and the form time shall bring. You may be all and one, clan and master, but this land shall never bear so foreign a king. |Title4=Delicate Flower |Title4_Event1= When given Delicate Flower |Title4_Dialogue1=Ah, what precious gift it offers, though alas I shan't accept. Not of me that flower, nor of this kingdom. Far it travelled to reach this place, brought by one beloved, fair knight of lands serene. There is rare power hidden in those frail petals. To hold it so close, one must surely be unaware of its nature...}} Location The White Lady can be found in the northwest part of the Queen's Gardens. Requires defeating Traitor Lord first. 01.png!Location of the White Lady in the Queen's Gardens}} 02.png!The White Lady |Image2=Pantheon of Hallownest White Lady.png!The White Lady in the Pantheon of Hallownest |Image3=Screenshot HK 01.png!The cocoon-like object in which the White Lady resides |Image4=Screenshot HK 03.png!The secret room of the White Lady in the White Palace}} Trivia * The White Lady is one of the few NPCs who are able to detect when they are being Dream Nailed, the others being Bardoon, Midwife, Seer and the Snail Shaman. * When using any spell on the White Lady a protective emblem resembling a Seal of Binding will appear over her. * In an early version of the game, the Gruz Mother fight area contained three statues: one showing the Pale King, the second showing the White Lady, and the third, a broken one, could be representing the Hollow Knight. These statues can also be seen in the top left corner of one of the early maps. ru:Белая леди